Barbie Pop-Up Camper
Barbie® Pop-Up Camper Ages: 3 & up $89.99 Product Features When road-ready, it's a glam vehicle with signature style and two seats upfront (with seatbelts, of course!) – but lift the handle and it pops up to transform the camper into a three-story play set with all kinds of possibilities for an amazing outdoor camping adventure! *'Dimensions: 9 x 23.5 x 13" SKU #: CJT42' Features Camper Transforms into 3-Story Camp Site! This camper defines glamping! Who wouldn’t want to head off into adventure in this fabulous vehicle that transforms from luxe RV to glam three-story campsite? It’s featured in the movie Barbie™ & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure, but imagination really gets things rolling. On the road, it’s a classic camper vehicle with Barbie® signature style -- pink with a stripe, silvery rims and Barbie® logo. But pull over, lift the handle and open to set up camp for the night -- turn sections of the vehicle into different camping rooms, like a kitchen, bathroom and living room, with ease. There’s even a pool and slide! It’s perfect for exploring adventurous tales, glamorous story lines and spectacular social scenes. The Glamping Experience To get glamping, open the door at the front of the cab and remove the two passenger seats -- that double as chairs -- to reveal the toilet; then flip the steering wheel over to turn it into a sink. Slots in the door and cab hold bathroom supplies like a towel, toothpaste and toothbrush in place. Open the door at the back of the camper to reveal the kitchen. A fridge, sink, oven and stove ensure meals are home-cooked, even on the road! Food accessories (like a carton of eggs and a juice bottle) and cookware (a frying pan and spatula) really get things cooking. Cool things down in the pool -- pull it out from the bottom of the camper and connect it to the slide that folds down from the roof of the camper to take a dip. Rooms Full of Fun! For classic camper play, there’s also a bedroom, living room, dining area and fire pit. The body of the cab holds the sleeping quarters -- a bed (with soft blanket) and printed fabric hammock mean all four sisters have a cozy spot to sleep. As the handle is lifted up, it creates two additional rooms. The second-story living room is a perfect spot to hang the chandelier, set up the sofa, kick back and relax while watching “TV.” The third story deck is tops for dining with a view; a table and the two chairs fit perfectly. Grab dessert by the fire pit, created by flipping the spare tire cover, and roast marshmallows; four roasting sticks with marshmallows -- that fit on dolls’ hands -- are included. Driving into Adventure Additional accessories, like place settings and bed pillows add realism and fun to traditional play. Plus, the transforming features and glam touches make for modern twists. Kids will love exploring the world in this camper and glamping it up in style! What’s in the Box? Features *When Barbie® hits the road in this camper, anything is possible -- because this RV offers more than meets the eye! *Lift the handle to transform the glam vehicle into a three-story play set with all kinds of possibilities for outdoor camping adventures. *Convert the front cab into a bathroom -- remove the chairs to reveal a toilet underneath and flip the steering wheel to turn it into a sink. *Transform the back of the cab by flipping over the spare tire cover to reveal a fire pit and opening the back door to create a kitchen complete with fridge, sink, oven and stove. *Pull out the swimming pool from the bottom of the camper and connect it to the slide that starts on the second floor to make a splash. *There’s room for all four sisters to sleep with a classic bed and fun hammock in the center room. *Dine at the table and chairs under the stars or sun on the third-floor terrace patio. *Hang out in the living room on the cozy sofa under the chandelier to watch TV for a glamping experience -- there's even a TV remote. *Additional accessories -- a fire pit, sticks with marshmallows, cookware, food and place settings -- add to the storytelling fun. Age Grade 3Y+ LEGAL ©2015 MattelInformation References